dna2fandomcom-20200216-history
On the Night of the Festival - Ami
First Half As Ami walks by Junta's house to make a delivery, she says hi to Junta's mother. However, Ami makes up a reason to excuse herself when Junta's mother notices the bruise on Ami's cheek from the fight the day before. In her room, Ami is recalling the fight, when Junta was beating up the thugs, noting that he seemed like a different person. Meanwhile, Junta wakes up in his room, and notices that he is looking straight at Karin's butt, who is only wearing panties and a bra. This immediately causes Junta to feel sick. Karin wakes up and notices what she is wearing and wonders how she got to be wearing it. She then realizes that she's alone with Junta and thus thinks he did something to her, and starts beating on his back for "molesting a girl in her sleep". Meanwhile, Junta is trying to hold back the puke as Karin does this. Junta tries to get away, trying to explain that he didn't do it while trying not to be sick by looking at Karin in her underwear. He then turns into the Mega-Playboy and explains that he has no idea how Karin came to be undressed, for he was asleep as well. Karin tries to resist the Mega-Playboy charm, screaming at Junta that she hates him and that if he touches her, she'll kill him, however she grabs onto Junta as she says this. They almost kiss as they hear Ami coming into the room. Junta, who suddenly changed back to his normal self after hearing Ami knock, very quickly covers Karin up under his covers and tries to act normal in front of Ami. Ami asks him if he's ok, but soon notices that Junta is hiding something because he is flaring his nostrils (which is a tell-tale sign that he's hiding something, according to Ami). In an attempt to get the information out of him, Ami puts Junta in a headlock saying that she knows everything there is to know about him, but Junta tells her that she doesn't. Observing all of this, Karin starts to wonder if using Ami could be useful in her plot to eliminate the Mega-Playboy. Ami tells Junta that he's gotten so strong, which flatters Junta. However, he suddenly notices that Karin isn't totally covered, and tries to cover her some more. In the process, he ends up touching Karin's butt and she jumps up in surprise, uncovering herself. Ami gets angry and throws an apple she brought with her at Junta, calling him a pervert as she rushes out of the room. Junta tries to explain things, but can't because seeing Karin is making him sick. Junta's mother sees that Ami is rushing out of his room, and comes into Junta's room to ask if he did something to make Ami mad, noting "that's not how a husband and wife should act". Junta reacts with indignation at the suggestion that he'd marry Ami. Meanwhile, Karin starts making plans to hook Junta and Ami together. Junta's mother then explains that she found Karin sleeping in her futuristic suit (thinking it was a sort of rain cape) and said that she changed her into the underwear. After hearing this, Karin tries apologizing to Junta. Junta once again thinks Karin looks cute and tries to use some smooth talk on Karin, but not being the Mega-Playboy, makes a complete fool of himself. Karin starts implementing her plan, saying that she and Junta can never go out as long as he is turning into the Mega-Playboy, and the only way it can be cured is for Junta to marry Ami and have a normal life with only 2 or 3 kids. When Junta asks why he can't be with Karin, she punches him in the gut and states that Junta was starting to annoy her. Second Half Karin goes outside and finds Ami as she is taking a delivery to a house. Ami gives her the cold shoulder, which Karin suspects to be jealousy, making her optimistic about her plan. She starts teasing Ami, asking her when she and Junta are going to get married. Just as Junta did, Ami reacts with exasperation at the suggestion that they will ever marry each other. Karin suddenly hears a commotion and asks Ami what is going on that day. Ami says that they are bringing a Mikoshi out of a temple for a festival they're having that day. Ami wonders why Karin is getting so into the Mikoshi, and begins to think that she's a "little weird" but still ok. Once again, Karin asks Ami if she and Junta are a couple. Ami asks why she keeps bringing it up, and Karin informs her that Junta told Karin that he loves Ami (which of course he didn't) and wants to meet her behind the Temple that night. Karin then goes to Junta's house and lures Junta to the temple under the pretense of making Junta think that he can go out with Karin, if only he will thank Ami for coming to see if he was ok earlier that day.1 That night, Amy is walking with Kotomi, but with meeting Junta definitely on her mind. When she sees it's near the meeting time, she runs off, leaving Kotomi wondering what's going on. Meanwhile, Junta walks towards the Temple with a radio receiver/microphone in his ear so that Karin can monitor what is going on and to tell Junta what to do. Junta and Ami finally meet behind the Temple but just stand there not saying anything for a while. Junta tries to stall a couple times, which makes Karin angry at him, and she threatens to never date him if he can't thank Ami for stopping by in the morning. Ami finally asks Junta if he wanted to tell her something. Junta then turns into the Mega-Playboy and tells Ami that she's lovely and some other smooth talk. Karin starts celebrating thinking that her plan has worked and that Junta and Ami are in love. Ami at first seems to be wooed by Mega-Playboy Junta, but then gets angry and, not liking the smooth talk, punches Junta and tells him that he's acting like a playboy and is just making fun of her, and she runs away. Karin falls off a roof where she was observing Junta and Ami, wondering if she'll ever be able to prevent Junta from becoming the Mega-Playboy. Episode Preview Oh, why can't Junta attract Ami as Mega-Playboy? On that subject, just who is it that Junta loves? I wonder if he isn't actually in love with Ami. What?! Junta just bought a necklace? Who is he going to give it to? Ami, or Tomoko maybe? What?! To me? Oh that's totally out of the question! I'm building my sweet home in the future, you know. Next time on DNA2: Who Gets the Necklace? - Tomoko. Footnotes 1 - In the manga, Karin actually calls Junta's house, using a voice transformer to trick Junta into believing that Ami has called to ask him to meet him at the festival. Category:Episodes Category:Metamorphosis